Fishing rods are commonly displayed in racks or free standing displays. For example, rod racks may be positioned behind a sales counter. However, this requires that the retail establishment have high ceilings. As another example, rods can be placed in free standing displays accessible to potential buyers. Although this configuration allows the butt end of the rods to be placed on or near the floor, like dedicated rod racks, rod displays require specialized fixtures. Because of this, retailers that are not focused on fishing or sporting goods may be reluctant to stock fishing rods for sale. Accordingly, potential sales outlets, such as general or convenience stores located near desirable fishing locations, often forgo the opportunity to sell fishing rods to customers.